


The Pros and Cons of Telepathy

by CircleTime



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, Sexuality Crisis, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircleTime/pseuds/CircleTime
Summary: A brief foray into Kung Jin's thoughts during a sparring session gives Takahashi Takeda more details than he'd bargained for, and ignites an attraction that he never knew he had for his close friend. Fortunately, Takeda's girlfriend Jacqui is more than understanding.





	The Pros and Cons of Telepathy

Takahashi Takeda swiftly ducked under the staff that swung for his head, lashing out immediately with his _kunai_ as he did. Kung Jin swore as he was forced to step back, swearing again as Takeda grinned and launched a whip chain at his wrist and dragged him in close once more. Takeda followed up with a swift knee to Jin’s stunned face, relinquishing his grip on the other man and allowing him to stumble backwards, clutching his damaged nose.

“Cheap trick,” Jin grumbled, earning a chuckle out of Takeda.

“If things had been the other way around, you’d have done the same to me,” he pointed out.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” he replied, and Takeda laughed again.

“Another round?”

Fighting through the pain, Jin grinned back at his friend. “You’re on. And don’t go thinking you’ll beat me this time.”

Takeda didn’t reply verbally, but took up his usual fighting stance instead. Jin understood, and he readied his staff. Takeda watched as he gripped his weapon tightly, and began bracing for the lunging strike that he was certain was coming. But, at that moment, he reached out with his consciousness towards Jin and saw, clear as daylight, what his next move was really going to be.

When Jin stepped back and drew his staff into a bow, arrows appearing between his fingers, Takeda raced forwards, whips already coming out. Jin snarled as he fired his bow, but Takeda’s surprise movement had thrown off his aim and the arrows went whooshing past him. Jin gripped his staff again as if to swing overhead, but a quick glimpse into his thoughts informed Takeda that he was planning on going for a low attack instead. Takeda shot one whip down towards the bottom of Jin’s staff just as it began to rise, and managed to yank it directly out of Jin’s grasp with a sharp tug. Jin’s surprised face flashed before Takeda as he planted a foot in the taller man’s chest and kicked him hard, knocking him back once again. Jin clattered to the ground, disarmed and more than a little bit grumpy.

“You motherfucker,” Jin said, coughing slightly as he fought to get his wind back. “You read my thoughts.”

Takeda grinned shamelessly. “You make them so easy to read.”

“Didn’t think the Shirai Ryu approved of those kinds of dirty tactics.”

“You know _I_ don’t have a problem with getting dirty.”

Jin barked a laugh. “From what Jacqui’s told me? I guess it’s not so surprising after all.” He heaved himself back onto his feet and caught his staff when Takeda tossed it towards him. Despite clearly being in pain still, Takeda was surprised to see a grin form on Jin’s face. He clearly had some sort of plan in mind. But Takeda would be ready for him.

“One last round,” Jin said, slamming his staff determinedly against the floor. “You ready?”

“Are _you_?” Takeda asked, raising an amused eyebrow at his friend.

“You know it.”

Takeda leaped out of the way of Jin’s first volley of arrows, before leaping over the second. Takeda saw Jin’s stance change slightly, obviously preparing for some sort of move. Takeda focused in on Jin’s thoughts just as he’d done before, and gasped as he was suddenly overwhelmed with a myriad of images:

_The tall, Osh-Tekk man gripped his huge cock firmly, guiding it towards Jin’s mouth, which he opened obediently. Jin took the man into his mouth, his tongue lathering the warm, fleshy underside of the shaft, and he relished both the taste and the sound of the man groaning with pleasure. Jin cupped the man’s balls, rubbing the soft skin expertly as he began moving his head patiently back and forth, dragging his lips over the man’s flesh..._

_A wanton moan came spilling out from Jin’s mouth as the man pounding him from behind quickened his pace, fucking Jin so hard he felt his whole body juddering with the impact. Jin threw his head back and cried out, a cry which was cut off when he felt a set of fingers entangle themselves in his hair, pulling his head back. Jin screwed his eyes shut and took hold of his cock with one hand, bringing himself closer and closer to the brink..._

_Jin’s back arched involuntary as the thick finger wormed its way inside him, and he whimpered as the sensation send tingles of pleasure across his skin. His eyes met the Shokan man’s, who grinned down at him as though proud. Jin’s legs were held firmly by the man’s upper pair of arms, while the fourth hand was stroking its owner’s massive cock eagerly. Jin’s own dick twinged with need, throbbing gently against his navel as he lay on his back. The finger bent ever so slightly, and even that tiny movement was enough to drag a heated gasp out of Jin’s mouth. The man’s grin widened further, and he nodded towards his friend standing just outside of Jin’s field of vision. The other Shokan stepped into view, standing over Jin’s head, his broad thighs filling his vision. The second man bent his knees, bringing his ass closer and closer to Jin’s face, and he lifted his arms up to wrap around those thick thighs, desperate for a taste..._

_Jin held onto the sheets for dear life as the man fucking him approached his climax. An ecstatic groan burst free from the man’s mouth, and Jin immediately felt a blast of heat deep inside him as the man spent himself, squeezing Jin’s hips as he unloaded within him. Eventually, he pulled himself out of Jin’s hole, and he was given a moment’s reprieve before another man stepped into place and sank his cock inside Jin, the two of them moaning in unison. But there were still five more men standing around Jin who hadn’t fucked him yet, stroking themselves fervently as they watched their friend grip Jin by the thighs and start thrusting deep into him. Jin was hungry for more. “Someone fuck my mouth,” he begged, and one of the five men eagerly hopped onto the bed and straddled Jin’s shoulders, lowering his shaft down towards Jin’s awaiting mouth..._

Takeda gasped as he broke free of the images, only for a staff to clobber him in the jaw and send him toppling over. His head hit the ground hard and he hissed in pain, Jin’s triumphant cackle reaching him as though from a great distance.

“Serves you right for trying to read my thoughts again!”

Takeda didn’t get up, partly from the way his head swam with dizziness and pain, and partly because of a surprising new change to his anatomy that was swiftly making his pants grow tight.

“Uh...hey, are you alright?” Jin’s voice had taken on a concerned edge. “Did I hit you too hard?”

Takeda groaned as he pushed himself up off the floor, angling himself away from Jin so that his crotch was out of view. “N-No, I’m alright. You took me by surprise, is all. Those were some, uh... _vivid_ images.”

He heard Jin snort with suppressed laughter. “Yeah, I thought they’d do the trick. Guess they worked a little too well.”

Takeda, still turned away from his friend, tried to keep Jin distracted as he got to his feet. “Those were too intense to just be fantasies. Were they memories?”

“Yeah. Some highlights from my time spent in Outworld.”

Takeda nodded. They’d all known that Jin had taken some time away in Outworld after Shinnok’s defeat – he’d always been the one out of their group who’d been most interested in that realm’s culture and history. He’d mostly been out of contact during those long months, though, and Takeda couldn’t deny that he’d missed his friend during his absence. Even Jacqui hadn’t failed to notice how her boyfriend’s mood had been altered after Jin had left.

“You seem shocked,” Jin went on. “You don’t think any less of me for what you saw, do you?”

Takeda shook his head. He’d known Jin was a sexually-active gay man and it hadn’t been an issue with either Takeda or their other friends. But seeing that side of Jin exposed in such a way made Takeda’s heart race and his mouth water for reasons he wasn’t sure he fully understood. Satisfied at last that his pants no longer had any highly-noticeable protrusions beneath them, Takeda turned around to face his friend once again. Jin had a smile on his face, but his eyes were filled with concern. He was standing upright, shoulders back, chest pushed out, and Takeda couldn’t help but recall how that chest had looked when exposed and drenched with sweat, nipples hardened and muscle rippling as Jin’s body bucked wildly, crying out in pleasure.

Takeda clenched his jaw and turned away again. Suddenly, it was incredibly clear to him what was bothering him.

“You sure you’re alright?”

Takeda raised a hand to wipe his brow, drenched with sweat. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. I, uh, have to go now. I’m all...worn-out. See you tomorrow, yeah?”

Takeda walked out of the training hall, barely hearing Jin’s muttered, “Yeah, okay,” as he went. He made straight for the changing rooms, which were mercifully empty. Dumping his gear in his locker, Takeda stripped off before jumping into the shower, hoping that the steaming-hot water would help clear his thoughts. But the heat only dragged his mind back to those images from Jin’s mind, now seared into Takeda’s thoughts. Shampooing his head only made him picture Jin’s hands running through his hair. And before long, he was fully hard again.

“God-fucking-dammit,” Takeda hissed, yanking the temperature dial around and trying not to yelp as the water turned frigid.

 

 

Takeda squeezed Jacqui’s hips as she bounced atop his thighs, her ass clapping loudly against his legs, slamming herself down on his dick. He rolled his hips in time with her movements, but it was her who was calling the shots, and he was more than okay with that; Jacqui knew exactly what would bring her pleasure, and Takeda was always happy to provide that for her. Sweat made their skin stick together, then peel away as he thrust inside deep inside her. His girlfriend’s impassioned cries filled his ears, and Takeda couldn’t help but join in as he felt himself being pulled closer and closer to the brink. It was quickly becoming a race to the finish, and Takeda was determined to lose that race.

“I’m so close,” Jacqui hissed, her fingers clutching onto Takeda’s chest for dear life. “Oh! D-Don’t stop...!”

Takeda obediently kept his rhythm steady, screwing his eyes shut as he fought to hold back his own orgasm. He was rewarded only a few seconds later when he felt Jacqui’s thighs begin to quiver and shake against him, and he watched as her mouth dropped open, a long, protracted moan issuing out as she came. Takeda grit his teeth as she writhed against him, his strained grimace shifting into a relieved grin as his orgasm hit. Takeda let out an exhilarated sigh, his thrusts slowing at last as Jacqui rode out the last of her climax. The two of them huddled together in contented silence for a short while, their foreheads pressed together, sharing in the pleasant afterglow. The silence was broken only when Takeda gave Jacqui’s hips one final squeeze and said, “We’d better go clean up.”

Before too long, they were back in bed, wrapped in one another’s embrace and content in each other’s company. Jacqui planted a warm kiss on Takeda’s lips and murmured, “Everything alright? You’re not usually so...quiet.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “I’m _always_ quiet.”

She twisted slightly in the bed to nudge him with her shoulder. “Not when we’re like this, you’re not. What’s up?”

He swallowed, thoughts of Jin filling his head – not for the first (or even the tenth) time that day. “I’ve, uh, got a lot on my mind.”

Jacqui’s smile faded. “You, too, huh?”

Takeda didn’t have to read her mind to figure out that something was up with Jacqui, as well. “Something wrong?”

“Not exactly,” she said. “Actually, it’s sort of _good_ news. I think. It’s complicated.”

“You know complicated stuff doesn’t bother me.”

“I guess not.” She paused. “I’ve...got a crush. On a friend.”

Takeda’s stomach lurched, and he tried to keep his voice even. “Oh. Well, that’s not a problem, is it? Is it someone I know?”

Jacqui had made it clear from the beginning of their relationship that she wasn’t the type to commit herself to just one person, and Takeda had been completely fine with that. He never pressed her for details about the other people she dated or hooked up with, and she’d shown him the same courtesy – not that there’d been very many people he’d hooked up with besides her. But if she was talking to him quite seriously about it this time, Takeda knew that something was different.

“Yeah. In fact...it’s Cassie.”

Takeda’s eyes went wide, and this time he couldn’t help but keep the emotion out of his voice. “Y-You’re kidding! You’re into _Cassie_?”

Jacqui sighed. “I know it’s hard to believe. She’s been my best friend for years. But recently I’ve been, I dunno, _thinking_ about her in a different way.” She met her boyfriend’s eye again. “You ever have a moment like that – where something just _clicks_ in your head and you suddenly look at someone like you’ve never seen them before?”

Takeda swallowed nervously. “Y-Yeah. I think I know the feeling.”

“I think she might feel the same way,” Jacqui went on, “but I don’t want to push things, you know? Cassie’s one of the most important people in my life.”

Takeda cleared his throat. _Here goes nothing_. “Jacqui...I think I might be in the same boat.”

She blinked in bewilderment. “You...huh? You’ve got a thing for Cassie, _too_?”

“No, no!” Takeda shook his head hurriedly. “No, not Cassie. I mean, don’t get me wrong, she’s a very beautiful woman. But, no.”

“Then who?”

Takeda looked away, before muttering, “Jin.”

Jacqui gasped. “No. Way.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. My god. Oh my _Elder_ Gods. Jin?! Our friend, Kung Jin?!”

“How many other people named ‘Jin’ do we know?”

“Wow,” Jacqui said. “That’s...that’s something. I didn’t even know you were into men.”

“Neither did I,” Takeda admitted. “I mean, I guess the signs were all there, but I never really figured out what they meant. Until...well, yesterday.”

“Yesterday?”

“We were sparring together, and...” He paused, deciding not to mention the thoughts Jin had thrown his way. “...And I had one of those ‘moments’, like you said. Something just clicked.”

Jacqui giggled almost hysterically. “Oh my god, this is _wild_! We’ve both realised we’ve got crushes on our best friends. This is like a shitty sitcom!”

“Or a bad video game,” Takeda agreed. “I just don’t know what to do...”

“You should tell him,” Jacqui said decisively. “You two are too close to let something let this push you apart.” She stopped short, eyes widening. “Oh. I think I just figured out how to handle this ‘Cassie’ issue, too.”

Takeda gave his girlfriend a wary look. “And...you’d be okay with that? Me and Jin. Hypothetically.”

“Of _course_!” Jacqui kissed his cheek. “You’re the best boyfriend in the whole, wide world and I love you. You deserve to do what makes you happy. Or _who_ makes you happy, in this case.”

Takeda couldn’t help but smile, feeling for the first time in days like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “You’re...amazing, Jacqui. I hope Cassie says ‘yes’.”

“Me too,” she muttered, earning a laugh and a kiss from her boyfriend in response. The gentle kiss quickly turned heated, and Takeda grabbed hold of Jacqui and pushed her onto her back. His mouth left hers, navigating downwards, planting lengthy kisses along her neck, before moving to her breasts, where he lingered for a little while, tongue and teeth playing with her sensitive flesh. Jacqui arched into his touch, already moaning softly as his mouth caressed her flesh, moans changing pitch when she spread her thighs apart and Takeda’s head pushed itself between her legs. His task set out before him, Takeda eagerly got to work.

 

 

The next day, Takeda was relieved to finally catch sight of Jin emerging from the training hall, crossing the hall and entering the locker room without seeing Takeda. He made to follow him, only to stop short outside the locker room door. Was this really the best time? He and Jin needed to have a serious talk, and this wasn’t exactly the most private of locations. Takeda slumped against the wall as he weighed up his options – he could try and catch Jin at a more convenient time for them both? Or he could wait until tomorrow and try again? Or maybe the day after that, or...?

Takeda grumbled as he realised what was making him feel so reluctant; he was afraid of how Jin would react to his confession. If he didn’t get it over with now, he’d keep finding excuses to put it off.

 _No time like the present,_ he thought, as he pushed open the locker room door and stepped inside, following the path to the block that contained his and Jin’s lockers. He turned the corner and saw Jin already in the process of removing his clothes, and Takeda opened his mouth to greet his friend just as Jin slid his underwear down his legs.

Whatever half-hearted greeting Takeda had been about to give died in his throat as Jin’s briefs dropped to the floor, and he took in the sight of his naked ass, which was as broad and well-muscled as the rest of Jin’s body. Jin twisted his hips as he stepped out of his underwear, his fleshy buttocks swaying from side-to-side in the process, and grabbed the discarded briefs between his toes. With one swift movement, Jin kicked the underwear up and effortlessly caught them in one outstretched hand, and Takeda caught a tantalising glimpse of Jin’s dick as it swung between his legs.

Takeda did his best to swallow the saliva that was now flooding his mouth, but the first word out of his mouth still sounded inordinately high-pitched to his ears. “Hey, Jin.”

Jin’s upper body twisted, muscles working under his exposed skin as he glanced over his shoulder. Takeda saw his eyes widen for a brief moment, but he fought to keep his expression neutral. “Hey.”

There was an awkward silence that seemed to last far too long. Takeda tried to get himself to focus – so what if Jin was naked? They’d seen each other naked before, hadn’t they? In this very room, no less! But Takeda had never really _looked_ at his friend in that way before, and was quickly discovering just how much of a difference that could make.

“Sorry I didn’t meet up with you, yesterday,” Takeda went on. “I had to...well, I was-”

“Avoiding me,” Jin finished for him, in his usual blunt manner. Takeda suppressed a wince.

“Y-Yeah. I guess I was.”

Jin tossed his underwear into his open locker and withdrew a towel, which he wrapped around his waist as he turned to face Takeda fully. “So, what’s up?”

Doing his best to ignore the thick bulge at the front of the towel, Takeda forged on. “I need to talk to you. It’s, uh, nothing life-threatening, I guess. But it’s important.”

Jin raised an eyebrow at him. “Is now the best time? I was about to take a shower.”

“I don’t know if it can wait.”

Jin held his friend’s gaze for a heartbeat, before shrugging and taking a seat on a nearby bench. “Alright, then. Spill it.”

Takeda shuffled nervously from foot-to-foot. “It’s about, uh, what happened a few days ago in the training hall.”

“Oh.” Jin scratched the back of his head, biceps tensing as he did. “Yeah. Sorry about that. It seemed like a good joke at the time, I guess. But you seemed pretty shaken up after. I shouldn’t have done it.”

Takeda shook his head. “No, no, it’s alright. But, when I saw those memories of yours, it...” He took a deep breath. “I guess you could say it made me realise some things.”

“Oh, yeah? Like what?”

“I like men.”

Jin’s eyebrows rose.

“Specifically, _you_.”

Jin’s eyebrows rose even higher.

“Yeah,” Takeda muttered. “That’s, uh, what I needed to tell you. I’ve got a big old crush on you, Jin.”

Jin blinked four or five times in a row at him. “I...okay.”

Takeda felt the heat of shame rushing through him, making pinpricks of sweat spike up along the back of his neck. This had been a mistake. “I didn’t want this to make things awkward between us. I-If you want, we can just pretend I didn’t say anything...?”

But a curious little smile was beginning to form on Jin’s mouth. “I think I’ve got a better idea.”

Jin stood up abruptly from the bench, his towel slipping slightly as it loosened around his waist, dropping down past his navel and catching on the prominent bulge at Jin’s crotch. He stepped casually closer to Takeda, who stood numbly where he was until Jin had come to a halt, inches away from him. They held one another’s gaze.

“I think,” Jin said, “you should kiss me. Right here, right now. What do you think?”

Now it was Takeda’s turn to blink in surprise. “U-Uh, yeah. I mean...sounds good to me.”

Jin looked to be on the verge of laughter, so Takeda decided there was no time like the present, and swooped in to press his lips against Jin’s. They weren’t as soft as Jacqui’s, but the heady musk filling Takeda’s nostrils now that the two of them were so close put all thoughts of his girlfriend out of his mind. Jin grunted softly against him, and Takeda felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his back and tug him closer. Jin’s body was warm, and seemed impossibly broad now that Takeda was pressed up against it – like a solid wall of muscle and bulk. Instinctively, one of Takeda’s hands drifted up and trailed itself along Jin’s chest, feeling the bulging muscle beneath his skin, cupping his pec and feeling the way his nipple grew hard under his touch. Jin deepened the kiss, fingers digging into Takeda’s shoulder blades, gripping him like a lifeline. When they finally broke apart, Takeda was certain that Jin’s hold on him was the only thing that stopped him from losing his balance altogether. They breathed heavily, noses almost touching, holding one another’s gaze and not daring to look away. Jin had a glint in his eye that not even _Takeda_ could misinterpret. The towel had fallen off completely, and Takeda could feel something thick and firm pressing against his abdomen.

“W-We need to go somewhere more private,” Takeda stammered, and was relieved when Jin nodded.

“Get those clothes off and follow me into the showers,” he ordered, and Takeda practically jumped into action. Jin walked away, bare feet slapping against the floor, and Takeda paused in his hasty disrobing just to steal one last glance at Jin’s ass as he departed. Jin cast a glance over his shoulder at Takeda, grinning when he caught him staring.

“While you’re there,” Jin added, “grab that little bottle from my locker, will you? I’ve a feeling we’re gonna need it.” And then he was out of sight, footsteps fading away.

Takeda found the bottle in question and took it out of the locker, the label confirming his suspicions as to what it contained. Once Takeda had slipped out of his clothes – not even bothering to fold them as he tossed them into Jin’s locker – he raced after his friend, counting his blessings that none of the shower cubicles were occupied save for the one he found Jin in. The sight of Jin’s naked form, with his massive cock fully hard and surrounded by a light dusting of hair, was enough to make Takeda stop short and stare openly.

Jin chuckled and shook his head in amusement. “C’mon, get in here.”

Takeda stepped into the cubicle, closing and locking the door behind him. Thankfully, Jin had selected one of the larger shower cubicles on offer, but the shower had still only ever been intended for one person at a time. Upon shutting the door, Takeda found himself pressed up tightly against Jin, who grinned down at him.

“Glad you could join me.”

Takeda suppressed the urge to roll his eyes despite himself. “I was kind of hoping the snarky comments would stop at a time like this.”

“Not unless you gag me, Takahashi.”

They kissed again, Takeda moaning quietly into his mouth as their naked bodies pressed together and a tingle of pleasure raced down his spine at the contact. Jin moved his hips slightly, grinding against Takeda’s, their dicks rubbing up against one another’s bodies. The sensation drew another heated gasp from Takeda as they broke apart, a gasp which turned into a sharp groan as he felt a strong hand close around his dick.

“Where were you hiding _this_?” Jin asked, groping Takeda’s shaft with no small amount of dexterousness. “I didn’t know you were so well-hung.”

“It’s still not as big as yours,” Takeda muttered.

“True,” Jin said, with his usual lack of humility. “But I’ve got at least a hundred pounds on you.” Takeda had been about to refute that claim, only for Jin to jump in quicker. “Can I suck it?”

“Uh, y-yeah. Go ahead.”

Jin clearly didn’t need to be told twice, for he dropped to his knees, gripped the bottom of Takeda’s shaft and practically plunged his dick into his mouth. Jacqui always liked to tease him when she went down on him – her tongue dancing nimbly around the tip of his dick before sliding it between her lips, knowing well just how much it drove him wild. Jin, on the other hand, had a much rougher approach when it came to giving head. And it felt so good that it made Takeda’s knees buckle.

“Fuck!” he shouted, before clapping a hand over his mouth, the loud curse reverberating throughout the shower room. He glanced down at Jin to see his friend staring up at him, eyes twinkling with mirth, before he eagerly resumed what he’d been doing. Takeda made an effort to keep quiet, leaning back against the cubicle walls in an effort to steady himself, but there was only so much he could do to keep control when he was being so expertly pleasured. The sight alone of Kung Jin on his knees with his eyes firmly shut as his head bobbed back and forth, savouring every last inch of Takeda’s dick, was enough to have him seeing stars.

“J-Jin,” he eventually croaked, unable to handle any more. “If you keep this up, I am a-absolutely going to cum.”

There was a gentle _pop_ as Jin relinquished Takeda’s dick. He looked up at Takeda, gave him a quick wink and said, “Well, we can’t have that. I’ve got plans for you, yet.”

“Wh-What kind of plans?”

Jin picked up the bottle of lube that Takeda had brought from the locker, which had been sitting unopened on the floor for the past few minutes. “I was hoping you’d fuck me like those guys you saw in my head did. What do you think?”

Takeda’s stomach did flips. “You, uh, want _me_ to fuck _you_?”

“Right now,” Jin said in a low voice, as he popped open the bottle and began squeezing its contents onto his fingers, “I can’t think of anything I’d want more.”

Takeda flushed. “I just, uh, would’ve pictured this more the other way around, I guess.”

“I tried that, once or twice,” Jin told him, getting onto his back and lifting his legs up over his head. “Wasn’t for me. Unless _you’d_ rather be the one to take it?”

Takeda watched hungrily as Jin’s fingers began pressing against his hole, slicking it with lube, slowly coating it with the thick fluid. “No, this is fine. This is _better_ than fine.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Jin grunted. “Get yourself lubed up, so.”

It took another minute or so of Jin working himself open with his fingers and Takeda covering his dick with the lube before the two of them were ready. Takeda saw how Jin’s jaw clenched as his dick pressed against the slick entrance, followed by him letting out an exhilarated gasp as Takeda’s head slid inside him.

“Feeling okay?” Takeda asked.

“Yeah,” Jin grunted, eyes fluttering shut momentarily as he adjusted to the sensation. When they opened again, they were filled with fire and heat. “Don’t hold back. Give me all you’ve got.”

It was all the encouragement Takeda needed. He slipped his hands beneath Jin’s lower back and hoisted him up until he was sitting in Takeda’s lap. Jin’s eyes widened briefly in surprise, before he wrapped his legs around Takeda’s waist and said, “Where were you hiding all this strength when we sparred?”

“We’re only just getting started,” Takeda promised, before leaning in to kiss him, hips jolting upwards at the same time. Jin’s grunt was swallowed by Takeda’s mouth, the sharp exhaled breath from his nose hot against Takeda’s cheek. Takeda tightened his grip on Jin as he quickened his pace, thrusting up deep inside him, his hands pushing and pulling him up and down in his lap. Their bodies hit against one another with an unmistakably-carnal clapping sound that was only amplified by the cubicle walls, echoing out into the locker room. But whatever nerves or inhibitions Takeda may have had were rapidly melting away with every second he spent fucking Jin, their faces inches apart, their eyes locked, their voices joined together in vocalising their pleasure. Jin, in particular, was utterly shameless in how much noise he was making – tossing his head back and letting out cries of ecstasy with every other thrust from Takeda. Feverish, half-formed sentences tumbled from his lips, filling Takeda’s ears and lighting a fire of lust in his gut.

“Ohh, yeah!” “Fuck... _fuck_...!” “Ah, right there, Takeda!” “ _Ohh_ , fuck me!”

Takeda could feel himself begin to crest already, but Jin was showing no signs of getting close. He wanted to make Jin cum so badly, nothing else seemed to matter at that moment. So Takeda gripped Jin tightly and adjusted his position on the floor, before he straightened his knees and got into a standing position, taking a stunned and delighted Jin up with him, the two of them never separating for even a moment.

“Holy fuck, Takeda!” Jin enthused, eyes gleaming with a mixture of pride and desire. “I didn’t think y-you had that in you.”

“You told me not to hold anything back,” Takeda reminded him, and Jin let out a chuckle that got cut off by a choked gasp when Takeda resumed his thrusting. Jin leaned back slightly to rest his upper back on the cubicle wall, keeping his legs wrapped tightly around Takeda all the while. Jin’s brow was furrowed and his mouth hung open as though frozen in that position, his moans taking on new heights as Takeda fucked him harder and deeper than he’d been able to on the floor.

“Fuck. Yes. Takeda.” Jin spat out each word as though it took a great deal of effort to even speak. “Oh, _fuck!_ ”

Takeda had managed to delay his orgasm by changing position, but it was swiftly approaching again all the same. But the expression on Jin’s face – identical to the one he’d worn in those memories Takeda had seen as all those Outworlders had fucked him senseless – told him that he was being brought to the brink in turn. Jin’s moans had become exhilarated, desperate shouts.

“Don’t you...dare stop...!” Jin hissed, and Takeda felt his body coiling like a spring, begging to be released. “You’re gonna...gonna make me... _ah!_ ”

And then white fluid was coming from Jin’s dick in hot, thick spurts, coating his chest and abdomen, and Jin’s eyes screwed shut as he let out his loudest cry yet. The image of Jin’s face overwhelmed with pleasure, coupled with the way that his body was now writhing against Takeda’s, was enough to set him off in turn. Takeda’s fingers sank into Jin’s flesh, gripping him tightly and holding him close as he came, spending himself deep inside his friend over and over, the orgasm making his whole body quiver and shake. Takeda groaned deeply, the sound of it rumbling deep in his chest as his climax slowly came to an end. The two men were left holding onto each other in what was, in hindsight, a rather awkward position – joined together at the hips, the larger Jin suspended against the wall by Takeda’s more lithe frame. Wordlessly, grunting with effort, the two of them eased apart, Takeda slipping out of Jin as he lowered him back down to the floor. Takeda noticed how Jin’s knees shook when his feet touched the tiles. The two of them stood together in silence for a few, long moments, still clutching one another tightly, unable to break eye contact.

“So,” Takeda croaked, before clearing his throat and trying again. “So...does this mean that you...like me back?”

A myriad of emotions passed over Jin’s face in rapid succession – exasperation, bewilderment, amusement, incredulity, exhaustion – before his expression finally settled into a soft smile. “Yes, Takeda. I like you back, okay?”

Takeda smiled awkwardly back. “That’s...good.”

“In fact,” Jin continued, leaning in close to plant a gentle kiss on Takeda’s cheek. “I think we should do this again. How about tomorrow night, at my place?”

“Is tonight too soon?” Takeda asked with a grin, only to falter as he saw Jin grimace.

“Not tonight. I...might need some time to _recover_.” The look he gave Takeda told him all he wanted to know.

“Right. That’s...that’s cool, too. Tomorrow, then.”

Jin grinned, reach one hand up to the shower dial, giving it a sharp turn and finally letting the water come streaming out. Takeda had been about to step out of the cubicle, unsure of how exactly to say farewell. But Jin only tugged him closer, pulling him into the stream of hot water, and Takeda understood that leaving could wait for the time being. Their lips met again as steam began to fill the cubicle, the heat coming from the water and from Jin soothed Takeda’s mind and body both. Takeda rested his head against Jin’s broad chest, which quivered slightly as the taller man chuckled gently. A large hand came up to tangle its fingers in Takeda’s already-soaked hair.

Jin’s voice murmured in his ear. “Just don’t go trying to read my thoughts again.”

Takeda smiled, knowing that, at least at that moment, he didn’t need to.


End file.
